User blog:CraftedHammer/Wiki News: Happy Holidays!
''Minecraft Computer Wiki News '' '' '' '' '' Sunday, December 21, 2014 Written by: CraftedHammer Hello everyone, and welcome to the Holiday issue of the wiki news! '' '' So, we figured out what were doing with the Wiki News. Read about it below. Also, just so you all know, this will be a holiday edition, not a Christmas edition. We know that people have different traditions and that not everyone celebrates Christmas. So I'm sorry if that creeper Santa up there offended you. 'Showcases' So, I saw this on a show called Gaming Show in my Parents Garage (Don't judge me) and I figured we needed a showcase section. I'll be showcasing mods, texture packs, maps, creations, and other stuff. Don't worry, I'll put links to them. I'll do about two each issue. So first off, I'd like to showcase the A Christmas Carol ''texture pack. The "A Christmas Carol" texture pack takes almost EVERY block in 1.7 and up and makes it pretty. The mobs you see in the photo above are actually Endermen. The zombie looks like a GINGERBREAD MAN. Yum! You can download the texture pack here. Second, I'd like to show the mod ''Christmas Festivites 3. ''It works for Forge 1.7. The mod adds new Christmasy foods, from sugar cookies to candy canes. My favorite part of the mod is the Snowman decorations. By holding them and clicking on a pillar of 2 snow blocks, it makes a snowman! Stationary though. It's not like the Snow Golem. Last thing that im listing is the new blocks. The picture to the left is the Candy Cane Log, and they also have Gingerbread, which is kind of like a new dirt, and they have Cobble Ice, which I guess you find just like you find cobblestone. 'Minecraft News' So, not nuch new with Minecraft lately. The Minecraft site is now back up and running, and they didn't change ANYTHING about it, so Microsoft owning MC isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be. All though, SilverHexxitFeights mentioned this in Wiki News 8, there is still a chance of them re-naming it to "Microcraft". Sounds like... Let's go with fun. 'Wiki News' So, as I mentioned at the start, we found out what's going on with the Wiki News! Please applaud as loud as you can if you have other people around you so you seem like a complete idiot. Just kidding. So, what we have found out is that I will be writing the wiki news every week or two, and I will have 652Graystripe, Rinzler135, SilverHexxitFights,and XxPercyJacksonxXhelping me out with them.Doesn't all those names look purty? So, the sections were gonna have is the intro, then, which I just added, the Showcases, then Minecraft News, then Wiki News (Which you're reading right now) then, after this, we'll have the Comics section. Yes, you heard me right! Gray came up with the idea that we should have a Minecraft Comics section. I'm not sure how were doing this yet, Gray may end up doing them, but right now I'll do them. So, after all that, we will have Rinzler's Server News. I'll probably have to get some ideas from Rinzler or what I do on these. Last, we random things. Just stuff that interests people. So, thats the new Wiki News. Stay tuned every 1-2 weeks or the next edition! 'Comics' ' ' ''Server News So, I'm sure by now most of you have heard of Rinzler's server dedicated to Spleef Master and MC Photos. If you haven't and you would like to help, go to this page and ask Rinzler to whitelist you: http://minecraft-computer.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15050#42 So, I figure Rinzler would like me to tell this to you, so we need people to be serious about this map. It is a memorial server, not a goof off server. We recently had someone named Gonderal who was messing with the world. I don't think it was on purpose, he didn't realize that it was a memorial map at the start I believe, but he was burning trees, aparently to "make room". Do not worry, after about half a hour of being in survival mode in the middle of nowhere, he quit, and Rinzler has un-whitelisted him. But please do not build random things, as we would like to keep this at a serious level. If you must build random stuff, ask Rinzler about it, he may let you build, BUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, like what Gonderal had. Except you would probably be in Creative. So, please do not mess with the server. It is meant to be a memorial. As for Gray's server and realm, they are still down, as Gray still does not have the money, but they will be back sooner or later. (Trust me, I can't wait. I miss that server.) Again, please do not bother Gray about it, it isn't easy paying for it every month. Until then, do what I've recently started doing, download Forge, and play some mods. 'Happy Holidays From The MCC Wiki!' We all wish you Happy Holidays here at the Minecraft Computer Wiki! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Winter Solistice, and Happy Whatever-the-heck-else you people celebrate. Leave a note in the comments of some sort of way of saying Happy Holidays, and I'll copy+paste it below. So, Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed today's edition of the Wiki News! I worked very hard on it, and I plan on working very hard on it as long as I can. Thank you for reading, and have some Happy Holidays! Mikester121212: Happy Holidays to all people of the wiki! Hope you have lots of fun and eat some good turkey! Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki News